OH THE HUMANITY!
by sad for me
Summary: pg for innuendo (hehe thats a cool word) and absence of pants in part of story. this is quite random SO PREPARE!!


(I don't own nny, or any of Jhonen's characters, they belong to Jhonen. Thank you Jhonen for creating all the stuff you did, and thank you Jhonen's mommy and daddy for loving each other. YAY FOR MOMMIES AND DADDIES!!!! (damn I'm hyper) I don't own chibi zim either, dibbah does, I don't own chia pets, I don't own Batman I don't own nickelodeon (if I did you'd all be happy!) I don't own Barney (if I did I would be killing myself right about now) and I don't own that darn elephant DAMMIT NNY I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED THE ELEPHANT!!!!! *runs after Nny*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
nny- HEY LOOK! I found my hairy butt chia pet!  
  
Nailbunny (nb)- wow.I didn't know they made those!  
  
Nny- I'm so happy! I'm GONNA GO KILL SOMEONE!  
  
Nb- NO JOHNNY!  
  
*nny skips merrily out of the house*  
  
nny- Tralalalalalala! *random prep stares evilly*  
  
**MEANWHILE******  
  
*on a cheaply made movie set somewhere in California*  
  
some guy- Hello Clarice..don't get too close to the glass Clarice  
  
some lady- my name isn't Clarice!  
  
Guy- yes it is  
  
Lady- *gets close to glass* really? *looks at script* OOOOooooOOOOO  
  
Guy- *breaks glass and tackles lady* MUAHAHAHA  
  
Lady- GAHHHHH what are you doing?  
  
Guy-THE PRETZEL MAKES PPL HORNEY..LEE SAID..  
  
Lady- *blinks* um..I'm Zia and...I lost the script so can you tell me who your are and what my next line is?  
  
Guy- IM HANNIBAL AND IM GONNA EAT UR BRAIN...wait no..i dun remember the lines and I'm Dib (no not from iz, but well get to that eventually)  
  
Zia- well that's not good, can you get off me now? Ill get another script so we can get paid and then go hire hookers for our cousins  
  
Dib- NO!!!!...o yea..heheh..*gets off*  
  
Zia- *gets up and grabs script* ok it says I'm Clarice and ur dr. lector and your a cannibal DONT EAT ME! I'm the supporting actress! *cheesy smile*  
  
Dib- *evil laugh* I wanna be Jimmy Neutron and u be the giant man eating pinto bean!  
  
Zia- um no....  
  
*this cheesy movie turns into a musical*  
  
Dib:-AHH  
  
Zia-*starts dancing the Charleston*  
  
Zia- AHHH I CANT CONTROL MY FEET!  
  
Dib-Charleston.......HICKERY DICKERY DOCK..oO..weird...  
  
Zia-*flops to floor as music ends*  
  
Zia-TO THE BAT CAVE! *presses button on wall and (animated) DIB appears*  
  
Zia-DIB! Dib- HOLY DIPSHIT,BATMAN!  
  
Zia- look Dib its Dib!  
  
Zia- who you callin Batman you weasel!  
  
Dib- YAY Dib!!!!!I HAVE A CLONE  
  
Zia- actually...  
  
Dib- SUPERMAN AND BATMAN SITTEN IN A TREEE..  
  
Zia-were gonna need another person *presses button again*  
  
Dib- Noooo'!!! I LOVEDED YOU....CLONE OF MINE!!..  
  
Zia- JHONEN!!!!!  
  
Dib: weee  
  
*jhonen appears in straitjacket*  
  
Zia: Jhonen? what did you do now? *Unstraps him*  
  
Dib: *tackles him and chews on his hair*..  
  
Zia: DOWN BOY! DOWN! *rolls up newspaper*  
  
Dib-*whimpers and runs away*  
  
Zia- *helps Jhonen up, makes squee noises* wow its really you IN PERSON buut you're gonna help us.....OR ELSE  
  
Zia- COME DIBS!  
  
Dib: HIS HAIR TASTE REAL TOO  
  
Dibs: *follows*  
  
jhonen- um....what am I doing here  
  
jhonen- IM ALWAYS GETTING TELEPORTED SOMEWHERE, either it's a fanfiction, or a stupid interview, WHY MUST I BE TORMENTED SO!?  
  
jhonen- and then you all complain why I never get comics done, pff  
  
Dib: THE BUGS R IN MY SKIN, OH GOD I CANT GET THESE HANDS OFF MY WRIST!  
  
*hnb appears*  
  
Dib: YAY!!  
  
hnb- TASTY FOOT OF DOOM! COME MY PORK LET US SNOW FUNKY HORROR ONTO THESE CHEESE PUFFS!  
  
Dib: haha  
  
Dib: *chews on hnb head now*  
  
hnb *points to unanimated dib* YOU!!! CHEESE MAN  
  
Zia: um... hnb?  
  
hnb- WHAT MY MINION OF PIZZA?  
  
Zia: no...GO HOME  
  
Dib: I LOVE U!!!..NOT CHEESE...no wait I LOVE MY CLONE*clings to his other self*  
  
Zia: actually Dib, YOU'RE the clone.  
  
*hnb goes home and flicks everyone off*  
  
Zia: DIB! get off dib  
  
Dib: NEVER  
  
Skellet0njack: *shakes dib*  
  
IrkenHunterDib: AHH THE PIZZA IS OOZING OUT UR EARS!  
  
Zia: I have a straitjacket in my pocket, I also have a toaster in there I don't know how it got in there or fit for that matter but no one cares  
  
Dib: *still clinging to animated Dibs leg*..I WILL NEVER LET GO JACK!!  
  
Zia: *blinks* dib........  
  
Dib: yesss?  
  
*animated dib is petrified and confused at this point*  
  
Zia: STOP IT!!!  
  
Zia: *whacks Dib in da head*  
  
Dib: *looks up at the other dib and lets go smiling stupidly*..im sorry  
  
Zia : I know you love him  
  
Dib: DONT WACK,ITS NOT NICE  
  
Zia : I do too  
  
Dib: I love zim better (whoa)..oO' I lie HA HA  
  
Zia : BUT U NEED A GOOD WHACK IN DA HEAD  
  
Zia : *whacks Dib again*  
  
Dib: OW  
  
Zia : not to mention GIGANTIC HEAD  
  
*animated Dib is too scared to even fight back*  
  
Zia : ok people  
  
Dib: make a zim appear..HE HAS ANTENNA'S!!  
  
Zia : why  
  
jhonen- ZIM ZIM ZIIIIM!!!!!  
  
Dib: ..because..uhh...HES GREEEN  
  
Zia : alright fine  
  
Dib: Yay  
  
Zia : *presses button and zim appears*  
  
Zim- NYEH!  
  
Zim- WHY AM I HERE YOU FILTHY EAR- oooooo hi jhonen heh  
  
*Jhonen scowls*  
  
Dib: *turns towards zim about to run and tackle but trips over Jhonen*  
  
Zia : *looks down at u , blinks*  
  
Zia : ok I feel offended  
  
Zia : youll hug the guys but u wont hug me  
  
Dib: ow..whats wit the..oooo' ...u stink,take a bath!!..*GETS UP*  
  
Zia : pffff  
  
Dib: *hugs her*  
  
Zia : YAY!  
  
Dib: ^^  
  
Zia : *jumps into ur arms* IM GONNA MAKE US WAFFLES!  
  
Dib: WAFFLES!!  
  
*everyone* waaaafffleesssssss  
  
Dib: YAY..  
  
**10 MINUTES LATER****  
  
*everyone is full from the DELISHUS waffles*  
  
Dib: *grabs the syrup bottle*  
  
Zia : jhonen ate all the syrup didn't ya Jhonen?  
  
*jhonen has syrup smeared all over his face*  
  
Dib: DAMN YOU!!  
  
Jhonen- *BUUUUUURP* yup  
  
Dib: *throws the bottle at him*  
  
Zia : we need another person to keep everyone in line  
  
Zia : *presses button and Nny appears..in a towel*  
  
Zia : NNY!  
  
Zia : GET SOME CLOTHES ON!  
  
Dib: *screams like a girl*..ooo towel!!!  
  
Zia : *eyes get really big*  
  
Dib: AND ITS PINK  
  
Zia : hahah nny has pink towels!  
  
*everyone laughs*  
  
Zia : *throws nny some clothes*  
  
Dib: *steals Nny's towel without thinking and burns it*  
  
Nny: *covers *AHEM* with hands...blushes* I was just minding my own buissness skipping merrily and then I killed a prep then I went home and took a shower, AND WHAT DO I GET?!?!  
  
Zia : *eyes get bigger...blushes*  
  
Dib: *points and laughs*  
  
*Nny puts on some pink boxers *  
  
Dib: *laughs harder*  
  
*he then puts on his pants and a shirt*  
  
Nny: *grumbles something*  
  
Jhonen- and no Johnny you cant kill any of them BECAUSE I AM YOUR RULER!! MUAHAHAHA I DREW YOU!!!  
  
*jhonen has moment*  
  
Zia : *blinks*  
  
Dib: *plays wit a tazor*  
  
Zia : TAZE-E-BOY!!!  
  
nny- *drools* TAZERRRRRRRR  
  
zim- HAVE YOU THE BRAIN WORMS!!!  
  
*animated Dib is still scared*  
  
nny- can I go PLEASE!!!!  
  
Zia : um....no  
  
Zia : DONT MAKE ME TAKE YOUR PANT PRIVELEGES AWAY!!!  
  
*nny shuts up*  
  
Dib: *tazors nny in the ass* haha!  
  
Zia : DIB!!!  
  
Zia : nny, you have a very nice butt  
  
*nny blushes*  
  
*animated Dib is starting to snap back to reality*  
  
Dib: *ZAPS AGAIN*..  
  
Zia : HEHEHAHAHH  
  
nny- o poo  
  
Zia : ok thats enough dib  
  
Zim- steals the tazor from dib and crushes it*.  
  
Dib: awww  
  
Zia : lets have some skittles and pez and dicsuss bring crap then go complain about the boring stuff we discussed and get revenge on nick!  
  
Zia : *gasps for air*  
  
Dib: *pulls c-z (chibi-zim) out and hugs it*  
  
Zia : ok now that dib is calm, lets discuss stuff  
  
Zia : jhonen! please dont do that  
  
Dib: eww  
  
Zia : JHONEN!!!  
  
*jhonen blushes...stops*  
  
Zia : ok  
  
Dib : *stares*...AHHH THE MADNESS  
  
Zia : so anybody have any plans on how to get revenge on nick for cancelling zim?  
  
Dib: I wanna eat their spleens and feed their brains to Barney  
  
jhonen-actually they- *jhonen is struck by lighting and a gag order to not speaketh of nick studios decision in ZIM!*  
  
jhonen- ow....  
  
Dib: ooo  
  
Zia : that...was...random  
  
Dib: *SMACKS EVERYONE WIT C-Z*  
  
Dib: he rules u all!!!  
  
Zia : AHHHHHHHH DIB DOWN!!!  
  
Dib: *sits instantly*  
  
Zia : good *pats dibs head*  
  
Zia : DO NOT CONTRADICT ME I CONTROL YOUR ARMS!!!  
  
Zia : *ahem*  
  
Dib: *laughs evilly to himself and hugs c-z again*..WE SHALL TAKE OVER SOON..  
  
Zia : DIB!  
  
Dib: *looks innocent*  
  
nny- this is getting weirder....  
  
Zia : awwww  
  
Dib: HE MADE ME!! *points at nny*  
  
Zia : how could you resist that face  
  
Dib: HE FED THE ELEPHANT TOO MANY PEANUTS  
  
Zia : nny, I told you not to provoke dibs...or feed elephants  
  
nny- but...but  
  
Dib: ^^ wheee  
  
Zia : THATS IT YOU LOSE YOUR PANT PRIVELEGES *holds out hand*  
  
*nny sighs and takes off his pants and gives em to zia*  
  
Dib: he probably has bunny underwear  
  
Zia : good homicidal maniac  
  
Zia : *throws pants on a BIIIIIG pile of nnys pants*  
  
Dib: ooo rainbows  
  
*everyone laughs*  
  
Zia: animated dib has no use here YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK GOODBYE!!  
  
Dib: *gives nny a shirt that has a rainbow on it*..MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
Zia : *sends animated dib home*  
  
Dib: ahh not da clone!!  
  
nny- grrrrrrrrr  
  
Zia : its for your own good Dib  
  
Zia : and besides I didnt like typing animated dib  
  
Dib: eww whats that smell!!! I THINK NNY HAS DIAREAH!! OR SOMETHIN DIED!  
  
*nny pulls non rainbowy shirt over boxers as much as he can and sits down*  
  
Zia : DISSENTARY!!! EWWWW  
  
Skellet0njack: *nny blushes*  
  
Dib: *falls over laughing*  
  
jhonen- hehe I think someone farted  
  
*zim blushes*  
  
Dib: oooo!!!  
  
*everyone looks at zim*  
  
Dib: *points at zim*  
  
Zia : *laughs alot*  
  
Dib: alien has gas Oo  
  
Dib: *dies laughing*  
  
Zia : NOO DONT DIE!!  
  
Zia : *ressurects dib*  
  
Zia : dtrm!  
  
Dib: *lives again and still laughing*  
  
Dib: *sprays sweet smellen stuff on zim*..here,u smell bad  
  
Zia : ok dib you can stop now  
  
Dib: ok  
  
Zia : no more laughy  
  
Zia : lets go to the mall we can terrorize preps  
  
Zia : AND PLAY DDR!!!  
  
Dib: yay  
  
Zia : *stares nny and jhonen down* I'm gonna beat your arses!  
  
**AT THE MALL**  
  
Zia : whered zim go?  
  
Dib: *grabs nny and jhonen and drags them to Rave Girl*  
  
Zia : huh?  
  
Zia : WHERED EVERYONE GO!!!  
  
Dib: I think he got lost in the woman's bra store oO  
  
Zia : mmmmmmmmm hot topic  
  
Zia : *gets pulled into HT by special magnets*  
  
Zia : wheee fun ride!  
  
Dib: *makes jhonen and nny buy glitter  
  
WILL Jhonen AND NNY ESCAPE THE GLITTER? WILL ZIM FIND HIS WAY OUT OF THE WOMAN'S BRA STORE? Find out next time!  
  
(you like? REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!! Flames are tasty, no shmee its not nice to set people on fire. SO BEWARE MY FOOT EATING MONKEY SOCK YOU HORRID FORK! I WILL EAT YOUR CREDIT CARD TILL I ROLL A 3 MUAHAHA!) 


End file.
